


Cuando sonríes me derrito por dentro

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia está viva, Derek y Stiles son niños, M/M, Otro au donde son unos niños, kinder - Freeform, sterek all the way, ¿QSMN?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: Es la primera Navidad en la que Derek tiene novio y está nervioso sobre la elección de sus zapatos





	Cuando sonríes me derrito por dentro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stubbornescape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/gifts).



> Hice esto para una de las chicas del grupo de Shippeemos Sterek porque quería un nuevo

Derek tenía diez minutos sentado observando sus zapatos cuando Talia Hale entró a su habitación lista para recordarle que si no bajaba a desayunar Peter se iba a comer su pan francés y era el de bombones con chocolate que tanto le gustaba. Derek en ocasiones se ponía de mal humor si Peter se comía su comida, aunque todos le dijeran que era su culpa por no ir rápido a la mesa. Derek no tenía la culpa, era un niño ocupado ahora, tenía un novio al que cuidar y por el cual lucir muy guapo todos los días.

Pero ese día en específico no se sentía del todo guapo porque sus zapatos, esos zapatos que él había visto perfectos en el escaparate ahora no le convencían del todo.

-¿Está todo bien? -Talia optó por sentarse junto a su hijo en lugar de enviarlo a comer.

-¿Puedo ponerme mis botitas? -Una de las cosas de las que Talia se sentía muy orgullosa era de lo buena que era enseñándole a hablar a sus hijos a pesar de que su hermana Toris se esmerara en hablarles como si fueran idiotas, con esa voz chillona y palabras mal dichas. Sus hijos no eran tontos, de hecho, ella estaba bastante segura de que sus dos hijos más grandes y la pequeña Cora eran muy inteligentes.

-¿No te gustan tus zapatos nuevos?

-Son de Flash, mamá -Derek apretó los labios en un bonito puchero -Mi novio es Stiles no Greenberg.

-¿Stiles es tu novio?

-Sí, mamá. Te lo dije el otro día. Somos novios desde que le di el chocolate, nos vamos a casar cuando seamos adultos y viviremos aquí, en la reserva. -Derek de nuevo miró sus zapatos -Pero no sé si quiera seguir siendo mi novio si ve que mis zapatos parecen los zapatos que usaría el novio de Greenberg y no el novio de Stiles.

-Dime algo, Derek -El niño levantó la cabeza, todavía tenía un puchero y sus ojitos verdes se veían un poco tristes -¿A ti te gusta Flash?

-Sí.

-¿Mucho?

-Mucho.

-Entonces a Stiles le van a gustar tus zapatos -Talia le acomodó el cabello oscuro intentando que luciera un poco más ordenado. -Porque Stiles es un niño listo y va a estar muy orgulloso de que su novio use lo que le gusta.

-¿Tú crees?

-Lo sé -Talia le besó la frente -Y si no es así, entonces, cariño, Stiles no debería ser tu novio.

-Si lo es. Nadie más que Stiles debería ser mi novio -Derek sonrió -Le gustan mis besitos en sus mejillas bonitas ¿Sabes que tiene muchos lunares? No he podido contarlos todos.

-Estoy segura de que un día vas a lograr hacerlo -Talia le dio un beso en la nariz -Ahora vamos a desayunar porque de seguro vas a querer estar fuerte para salvar a tu novio.

-No, mamá. Stiles no necesita que nadie lo salve -Derek se bajó de un brinco de la cama, dejó que su mamá le acomodara el cuello de su camisa y tomó su mano para bajar a desayunar. -Por eso me gusta, mamá. Él tomó su bate azul y le dijo a Matt que la siguiente vez que intentara quitarle el lonche al bebé Liam lo iba a golpear. Stiles es un súper héroe.

-Con mayor razón quieres estar fuerte, para que seas un súper héroe junto con él -Derek dio un brinco en el último escalón.

-Él dice que ya soy uno -Derek sonrió orgulloso -Que soy su lobito héroe.

-Que bien, campeón -Antoine Hale le extendió el puño para que su hijo lo chocara -Pero estoy seguro de que quieres ser fuerte para cargarlo.

-Sí -Derek sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes -Me gusta llevarlo en mi espalda. Siempre ganamos en las luchitas. ¿Peter podrías devolverme mi plato? Si te lo comes te vas a poner gordo y Jordan ya no te va a querer. Mamá recuérdame llevarle su regalo.

Nadie dijo nada cuando Peter le devolvió el plato y Derek le sacó la lengua.

Cuando llegaron al preescolar, Talia se bajó junto con su hijo, le acomodó de nuevo la camisa, el cabello y le recordó que se portara bien en la fiesta de Navidad.

-¡Derek! -Talia giró la cabeza hacia donde escuchó el nombre de su hijo. Un niño de cabello café y ojitos grandes corrió directamente a su hijo. Llevaba una chamarra de estilo universitario, unos jeans de color verde y unas botitas con sellos de Batman. -Derek -El niño se detuvo a cinco centímetros de Derek, lo observó de pies a cabeza y luego sonrió, su sonrisa fue tan grande que Talia también se contagió -Hola, novio.

-Hola, novio -Derek le quitó polvo de galletas de la chaqueta.

-Te ves muy guapo -El niño ladeó el rostro un poco hacia la izquierda -Me gustan mucho tus zapatos, son rojos, me gusta el color rojo.

-Son de Flash, a Greenberg le gusta Flash -Derek dio un pasito hacia atrás.

-Lo sé, me gusta que te guste Flash, así cuando seamos muy grandotes y tengamos muchos hijos podrán escoger entre Flash y Batman. No solamente uno. Eso es injusto -Stiles se cruzó de brazos y automáticamente retiró la posición -Jordan dice que a él y a su novio les gustan las mismas cosas ¡Imagina que aburrido! Siempre hablar de lo mismo y no pelean. A mí me gusta pelear contigo.

-Y a mí contigo -Derek sonrió cuando Stiles dio un pasito al frente -Que bueno que eres mi novio. No sé qué haría con otro novio.

-Yo tampoco, así que promete que serás mi novio para siempre.

-¿Siempre?

-Sí, Derek. Así nunca vas a poder dejarme y me vas a dar muchos abracitos -El niño rodeó el cuerpo de Derek con sus dos bracitos y automáticamente Derek lo abrazó de regreso -¿Lo ves?

-Sí, te voy a dar muchos abracitos.

-Pero guarda algunos para nuestros hijos.

Talia se sentía a punto de preguntarles que estaban haciendo cuando vio a una mujer en sus últimos 20’s caminar hasta ella.

-¡Stiles! ¿Qué te he dicho de alejarte de mí? -La mujer caminó directamente al niño que tenía abrazado a Derek.

-Que no debo hacerlo. Pero estoy bien, mami. Estoy con mi novio -La mujer sonrió en medio de un suspiro

-Stiles.

-Él es Derek, mami ¿Puedo darle su regalo ahora? ¿Sí? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

-Está bien -La mujer le sonrió a su hijo y sacó una caja del interior de su bolso. Talia se sentía completamente un mero espectador en esa situación.

-Te compré esto, Derek -Stiles automáticamente le dio la cajita a Derek -Espero que te guste -El niño escondió sus manos en su espalda y se paró de puntitas.

Derek desenvolvió la cajita con una enorme sonrisa y con la misma retiró la tapa.

-¡Stiles!

-Yo soy Stiles -El nombrado levantó su manita.

-Me gusta -Derek le entregó la cajita a Talia y levantó el reloj de Flash en su manita -Es muy bonito. ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba Flash?

-Por las estampitas en tu bote de cro-cra-creyolas -El niño amplió su sonrisa, en caso de que eso fuera posible -Así que el otro día lo vi y le dije a mami que me prestara dinero para comprártelo porque de seguro te iba a gustar mucho y me ibas a querer mucho más e iba a ser tu novio por siempre y para toda la vida.

-Me gusta mucho, Stiles. Muchísimo, de aquí hasta el cielo. No, hasta el sol o hasta la luna. Lo que esté más lejos.

-¿Oíste eso, mami? -Stiles levantó la cabeza para ver a su mamá -Derek me quiere.

-Ya lo escuché, cariño -Talia carraspeó en ese momento -Claudia Stilinski. Espero no molestarla con todo esto, pero Stiles es muy terco.

-Derek parece igual de terco con eso -Talia sacó la caja de regalo del interior del auto.

-Gracias, mamá -Derek tomó la caja con una sonrisa, casi no se le notaba la ausencia de uno de sus dientes inferiores. -Es para ti, Stiles.

-¿Para mí? -El niño abrió grandes sus ojos -Me compraste un regalo, Derek. ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Mami porque no trajiste la cámara?

-Te prometo que te tomaré muchas fotos en casa, Stiles.

-Pero no vas a tomarle fotos a mi cara de sorpresa.

-Estoy segura de que nos las arreglaremos.

Stiles sacó primero todo el papel china de colores que Antoine había comprado para el regalo y finalmente llegó hasta el peluche.

-¡Derek! -Stiles le dio la caja a su mamá y sostuvo el peluche entre sus brazos -Es hermoso -El niño miró el peluche de lobo directamente a los ojos y luego restregó su extraña nariz contra la del peluche -Se llamará Derek.

-¿Derek?

-Como tú -Stiles abrazó el peluche con un brazo y con el otro se las ingenió para rodear el cuerpo de Derek.

Luego, sin que ninguna de las dos mujeres pudiera preverlo, se paró sobre la punta de sus botitas y besó a Derek.

Talia sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando vio la pequeña mano de su hijo posarse en la mejilla del niño de cabello café y recibir el beso con una felicidad tan grande que se le notaba hasta en el aroma que emanaba su pequeño cuerpo.

-Gracias -Stiles sonrió y cuando lo hizo fue el turno de Derek para darle otro beso.

-Creo que es hora de entrar a clases -Claudia tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas -¿No es así, señora Hale?

-Talia -Talia le sonrió -Y sí, creo que ya pasaron suficiente tiempo aquí. Vayan a disfrutar de la fiesta de Navidad.

-Te veo en unas horas, mamá -Derek simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuidas mi caja, mami. Y recuerda darle comida al señor Bigotes -Stiles se abrazó muy fuerte de su madre -Dile que tiene un nuevo hermanito, es un lobo y tiene los ojitos amarillos como los de mi novio.

-Derek tiene los ojos verdes, cariño. Un poco azules, pero en su mayoría es verde -Claudia le peinó el cabello a su hijo.

-No hablo de esos ojitos, mami -El niño presionó su frente contra la de Claudia y luego se alejó -Vamos, novio.

-Vamos, novio -Derek entrelazó los dedos con los de su pequeño novio y antes de cruzar la puerta se giró para despedirse nuevamente de Talia.

-Espero que no le moleste -Talia sabía que Claudia estaba igual de avergonzada que ella.

-Stiles habló de Derek desde el primer día de clases -Admitió Claudia -Creo que me hace un poco feliz saber que es correspondido.

-¿Y los besos?

-Tú habla con tu hijo, yo hablo con el mío. -Claudia le sonrió -Me voy ahora, tengo un policía en casa y debo asegurarme de que no va con manchas de pasta al trabajo.

-Lindo día.

No fue hasta que Talia regresó a casa que se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba en un gran problema si había escogido al hijo de un policía para que fuera su novio.

  


End file.
